To Break Loose (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Escape the Extermination camp *Characters: Ultranationalists, Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan, Andromeda Vadum, Michael Konar, Vax Xalum, Xel Vaxum, and Xeltive Thade. *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: To Break Loose *Date/Time: January 12, 2948, 12:30:11 pm and counting *Place: Sangheilos, Yermo *Character: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene The scene is in the gameplay. 2 Hours later Ultrnationalist Soldiers then come upto the security cell. Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Wake up! Проснитесь! Wake up! They all wake up. Several door cells are then open. They grab Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan from cell 1. Andromeda Vadum, Michael Konar from cell 2. Vax Xalum, Xeltive Thade from cell 3. And Xel Vaxum and Pvt. Zuka Chavamee from cell 4. They all are caried to be executed in a fire pit, the place is completely empty except for a few Ultranationalist soldiers walking in the area. Xel Vaxum: Is this the end? Major Josh Konaree: [Yelling] Come on! I thought you had a plan! Xel Vaxum: I fell asleep. It was two hours long! Xeltive Thade: Your sleep? Major Josh Konaree: [Yelling] No! His plan! Of course his sleep! Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Shut up! No talking! Михаил получи монетку. The Ultranationalist soldier then comes with a coin and gives it to Pvt. Zuka Chavamee. Major Josh Konaree: You better make a good choice. The player then is given two options. If he picks heads, they will be executed by fire, if he picks tails, they will be executed by gunshot. *(Coin shows heads) The two Ultranationalist Soldiers take Pvt. Zuka Chavamee's body and dump him in a ditch along with Xel (shot several more times in the chest to ensure his death). A Ultranationalists soldier pours gasoline over Pvt. Zuka and Xel. An Ultranationalist Soldier lights them up by tossing a lit cigar before turning and leaving. The player's view fades as Xel and the player dies resulting in a mission failed. '' *(''Coin shows tails) The two Ultranationalist Soldiers take Pvt. Zuka Chavamee and the rest of the team and tell them to get on their knee's. The game goes into slo-mo as the Ultranationalist Soldier withdraws his pistol and attempts to shoot Michael Konar, but Pvt. Zuka Chavamee grabs the Ultranationalist's machine gun from behind and, while using the Ultranationalist as a human shield, as he takes out the rest of the Ultranationalists in the Extermination camp the game resumes to normal speed. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Grab a weapon, were getting out of here. Major Josh Konaree: But what about our homeworld. What happend to our defenses! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Our defenses were disabled...somehow, but it doesnt matter right now! We will meet up with the Sangheili Marines, they will escort us to safety so that we can get out of here and stop the Universe from being destroyed. Gameplay The elites can be seen picking up weapons from dead bodies.'' '''Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: We are escaping this place. Come on team. We have a Universe to save. The team then make their way through the State of Vadam killing off Ultranationalists and fighting off heavy resistance. They finally meet with Field Master Lex Norsan, who is defending a street from waves of Ultranationalists. Field Master Lex Norsan: Get to the phantom. We'll hold this perimeter and push them back. GO! Ending Scene This scene is in the gameplay. The team then gets to the Type 71 Assault Phantom. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): So where to? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Earth! The phantom then lifts off and sets for earth. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): So why Earth? Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: We got to stop them from destroying the Universe! The scene then ends. Category:Levels